And the Gods Played
by tenchi187
Summary: The Ancient Gods are playing the Final Game. See how this effects the Final Day
1. The start of the game

…. And the Gods played.

I don't own X. Clamp does. The Gods that I'm using are Greek/Roman. I just use the version of the name that I like. First X fic ever.

            _At the edge of time, three sisters, Clotho, the spinner, __Lachesis the measurer, and Atropos the cutter, were finishing up the fates of the players for the " Final Day". The gods have placed their powers to sway the game into their favor. From a bettor's point of view, the odds were even.  The last one to place their power is the one the Fates despised. The one that Pandora left in the box and Pyrrha set free. And she was out to change the game._

            __

            The room was cover with a heavy fog. Frankincense hung heavily in the air. Candle light flicker, giving the room a timeless quality. The creak, creak, creak, of the spinning wheel fill the air.

            "You can turn down the atmosphere."

            A young woman with long robes walk into the ancient room. She began to walk around the room, viewing the odds and ends decorating the room. A sheep baa.

            " You keep sheep in here?"

             Clotho looked up from her spinning wheel, giving Hope an evil look. Hope just shrugged.

            "You ask me to be here."

            Clotho's older sister, Lachesis got up from her chair, and led Hope into the drying room.           

            "Here."

            Hope looked at the racks. The multicolor strings hung down on the Final Day rack. She notice the colors run together within the strings. She turned to Lachesis.

            "Don't even ask." replied Atropos.

            " I was just going to ask why you want me here?" Hope smirked.

            Atropos snorted and walked away. Lachesis hurried after her sister. Stopping at the doorway, she turned around and said,

            "Do what you need to do."

            Hope just shook her head.  She lifted two strings with particular interests. The two strings bleed into each other. The colors run into each other, until the colors disappear.

            " What Hope? You don't like what you feel?" 

            Mars step out of the shadows and walk over to Hope. Hope looked up. And smiled.

            "No, Mars. I think the game just got more interesting."

            Mars looked a bit confuse but kept on.

            "You know, none of the Gods want you to be involved with this."

            "Oh why not?" Hope asked coyly. " Are you afraid of pissing off the old bitches?"

            Mars stiffen. 

            " You are just being cruel to the Dragons."

            Hope got up and got a basket. She took the strings that where mark " Final Day" and placed them in the basket. She sat on the floor with it.

            "Why Mars. I thought you want a good fight?" she replied sarcastically. Hope lifted her robe to get her knife, strap to her leg. Mars's eyes follow her hands.

            "I do. But.."

            Hope took her knife and slit her finger. She picked up the two strings that interest her earlier. One started with a dark green, while the other was an amber color.  The other strings bound to these two into a ball. From the ball, two strings hung out at the bottom. One was a dark purple and other was red. Hope took her bleeding finger and stuck it in the middle of the yarn ball.

            " Mars, without my input, this battle will not happen." Hope dropped the ball back into the basket.

            " But I thought you disagree with this "Final Day" battle." Mars watched while, Hope enlarge the slit on her finger.

            " I do and I don't." Hope took her finger and swirl the strings around, coating them with her blood. " I just want this war to be fun." She smiled at Mars.

            Mars just looked away. " Will I see you again?"

            " Only if you come down on earth."

            Mars had a look on his face. " What?"

            "Atropos, I'm finish!" sung Hope.

            Atropos walked into the room, glaring both Hope and Mars. Mars looked down while Hope just laugh.             

            "Here your basket. I hope you like it!" 

            Atropos with her wilted face just stared at Hope. Hope kept on laughing, drag Mars out of the room. 

            Hope dragged Mars down the hallway. When they reach to the end of it, Hope slam Mars against the wall. Then kiss him. Hard.

            " I will see you in Tokyo in 1999 AD. Meet me at Ueno Park by the tree. You will know which one."

            "But."

            Hope disappeared in a cloud of blue and silver smoke.

            " Mars don't even bother." Mars turn around and look at Clotho. 

            " Would you like some food?" Mars nodded and follow Clotho to the kitchen.

            Hope walked by the tree of life in the Garden of Eden.  Noticing that Raphaelwas asleep, Hope went up to him and collapsed on his chest.

            " Oof!"

            "Sorry." Raphael look down and noticed that Hope turned herself into a baby, was crying softly. Raphael pushed back a strand of her hair and look deeply into her trouble eyes.

            "The game has started."            

            Raphael just pulled Hope closer to his chest and coo her to sleep. He knew that the appointed time would come too soon.


	2. The wheel turn

Disclaimer: I do not own Clamp, but I do own the others. I'm also taking a guess on some of Japanese History. 

The Wheel Turn

            _Lachesis sat and watched the wheels of history turn. She yawned with the rise and fall of Roman. There was a glimmer of interest with the forming of China's governments. However, when the rise of the Tokugawa in Japan, Lachesis knew it was her time to go down on Earth._

Tokyo 1608

            Tokugawa House

            Lady Sumeragi paced back and forth in the inner gardens. She was waiting impatiently for the message from her husband. She rang her hands tightly as she walk around the pond.

            "Lady Sumeragi?" asked a servant.

            Lady Sumeragi jerk her head up, "Yes?"

            "A messenger is here. Should I show her in?"

            "Her?" Thought Lady Sumeragi.  "Yes, go ahead."

            The servant bowed and left to get the messenger. Lady Sumeragi sat down on the bench and watch the koi to keep her busy. Before she got too curious that her husband sent a female messenger, the messenger enter the garden.

            "Lady Sumeragi." The messenger bowed to her. 

            "Hai." 

            "Please don't get up. Here's the message from your husband." The messenger walked over to Lady Sumeragi and handed her a letter. Lady Sumeragi noticed that the messenger look like a foreigner, but she was too excited to worry about it. She grabbed the note and quickly read it. As Lady Sumeragi read the letter, the messenger walked around the pond stretching her legs.

            "Yes, milady?"

            Lady Sumeragi folded up the letter and stuck it in her kimono. She slowly stood up.

            "Messenger, what is your name?" Lady Sumeragi quietly demanded.

            Lachesis signed_._ She was tired from her trip and Lord Sumeragi gave her implicate instructions to deny his wife of the information. "Lachesis, milady." bowing deeply.

            "What is the meaning of this letter?  I don't want to start a war between the Sakurazuka clan and us. There's no need to. I also will not betray my friendship with Lady Sakurazuka." Yelled Lady Sumeragi.

            Lachesis watch as anger and betrayal pass over Lady Sumeragi's face. She now understand why her sister, Atropos told her never get involved with mortals. 

            "Oh! Sorry!" replied a little girl as she crashed thought the garden. "I was looking for my kite."

            "It's ok, Ayame-chan. You can look for your kite."

            "Thank you, Lady Sumeragi." Ayame bowed and hop off, looking for her kite.

            "Ayame-chan! Ayame-chan!  Where are you?" yelled a little voice.

            "Over here, Hope-chan!"

            "Hope?" questioned Lachesis.

            "Yes?" walked in a little girl with storm-color eyes, "I'm her." 

            Lachesis stared at the child. 

            "Hope! I found it!" cried Ayame.

            "Yeah! Let's go play!"

            "Ok!"   

            Ayame and Hope turn around and run off to leave the garden. Before Hope left, Lachesis called her back.

            "Hope."

            "Meet me at the other garden Ayame-chan. I'll be there in a moment." 

            Hope walked back to the older women. "What do you want, Lachesis?" asked Hope in Greek, knowing full well what Lachesis want. 

            "Join me for dinner." 

            Hope bowed and left skipping away.

            "Is she your daughter?" asked Lady Sumeragi.

            "No, but I know her mother. I'm sorry that the letter has cause a disturbance, but you understand…"

            Lady Sumeragi waved her hand. "No you don't!  The coast is too…" Lady Sumeragi clutched her kimono. An inexplicit pain coursed throughout her body. She looked at Lachesis with panic eyes. Lachesis tilted her head, listening to unheard song. Then she looked back at Lady Sumeragi.            

            "Atropos cut you life string. Don't worry, your sister in law will fulfill the density."

            " What about..?" ask Lady Sumeragi in her dying breath.

            " My sister is being kind to you. You not have to see your dear friend Lady Sakurazuka fulfilled her role. Good bye milady." Lachesis waved her hand and Lady Sumeragi breath her last.

            Later that night Lachesis sat down to have dinner with Hope.

            "That was cruel what you did today."

            "No it was not.  The wheels that my sisters and I set will keep moving forward."

            Hope glared at Lachesis.

            "Anyways, what can a ten year old do?" smirked Lachesis.

            "Plenty. And I advised that you leave tomorrow."

            "Oh, I'm planning to. I hate this place. I can't wait until theses mortals.."

            "I don't want to hear it. You won this phase, so go collect your prize."

            "Plan too." Lachesis raised her cup. " To the game and to the winner."

            Hope just sat there as Lachesis drank her tea.

            "Goodnight Hope.

            "Goodnight."

            After when the Tokugawa household was in for the night, Hope hopped over the fence. She walked over the shrines where Ueno Park would be in the future. Hope walked over to a certain Sakura tree. When she got there, Hope climb up into its branches.  The view was beautiful. Hope touched the blossoms, inhaling their scent. She sensed that the tree was dying. She began to chant a simple spell.

            " I will offer you a deal." Hope told the tree.

            The tree slowly woke up, " What kind of deal, I'm dying here."

            " I will not let you die, if you are willing to bound to Lady Sakurazuka."

            "How will that keep me alive?"

            Hope stop for a moment. She knew what she was going to ask will start the war between the two most powerful onmyouji clans but the end goal is more important.

            "I will give you a spell. This spell will allow Lady Sakurazuka to bound human souls to you. This will keep you alive. The catch is that Lady Sakurazuka will have to kill your victims and bury them underneath you. The emperor and shogun have all ready agree that the Sakurazuka clan will be the silent protectors of Japan. They just need a place to place the bodies. The Sumeragi clan will be out in the open. They will hate you if you accept my proposal."

            "Why?"

            Hope shook her head. " I think in principle but also what will happen in the future."

            "In the future?"

            "Are you going to agree or not?"

            The tree thought it over for a minute. "Will I keep my blossoms?"

            "You will keep them at all times as a mark that you are dying. They will also turn pink due to the blood that is underneath you."

            "Then I agree."

            " Ok, the sharing of power will happen tomorrow. But I will ask of you a favor at the time of the Final Day. Agree?"

            "Agree."

            The pact was agree abound by both the Sakura tree and Hope. Hope then jump down from the tree and walk off to bed. As her hop over the fence, a piece of paper fluttered by. Hope grabbed it and started to read it. As she reached her room, Hope took the letter and burn it. Then she went to bed.

            _To my dear wife,        _

_                        I'm sorry to inform you, but the emperor, Lord Sakurazuka__, and I have agreed upon the spiritual state of Japan. The state is a disaster since the shogun took power. The emperor is sending a note asking the Sakurazuka in Edo to step back into the shadows to do their government work. This is to put the balance back on track. I'm sorry that this will cost you your friendship with Lady Sakurazuka. But it needs to be done. Please don't fight it; I love you too much to lose you. But one day, I know our clans will be friends again.  _

_                                                                                    Love, _

_Your husband, Lord Sumeragi_


End file.
